


never be lonely [podfic]

by ipreferaviators



Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ipreferaviators/pseuds/ipreferaviators
Summary: Good Omens Tinyfics #4Author's summary:“Put that back,” Aziraphale says, suddenly right behind him.“Why, what is it?” Crowley asks innocently, and opens the box.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: good omens tinyfics podfic [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764049
Kudos: 5
Collections: Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	never be lonely [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [for tax purposes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661123) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 
  * Inspired by [never be lonely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130316) by [Elsajeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsajeni/pseuds/Elsajeni). 



Streaming/Download Link:

[never be lonely (mp3)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cdnwgmhc358k04w/NeverBeLonely.mp3)

Written by Elsajeni, read by ipreferaviators

Part of the Voiceteam 2020 challenge for Team Podfic Gothic


End file.
